


Eyeliner

by EHlden



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Crack, First Meetings, Fluff, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Memes, My First Fanfic, Tumblr Prompt, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:45:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9821069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHlden/pseuds/EHlden
Summary: Inspired by the “ok you’ve been trying to put on that eyeliner almost the entire bus ride and you’re strugglin, so i’ma help you out” auIn which Yuuri works at a restaurant and is surprisingly talented at makeup, long-haired Victor is back, Yuri is slightly more chill and Phichit continues to be a meme





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty trash tbh, I kind of have no idea why I wrote this or what I'm doing with my life.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy my first fic <3

“Oh crap, oh no, oh jesus fuck,” Yuuri mumbled along with various other curse words flooding out of his mouth.

The Japanese man could admit he was often late, however after being given his final warning, he knew being late to work again would be fatal. 

Yuuri sprinted around the corner thankful for once for the exhausting exercises he forced himself through. 

He sighed in relief at the sight of the bus stop ahead. Flinging himself through the doors he tried to ignore the obvious stares of the other passengers. 

Quickly recovering himself, Yuuri threaded his fingers through his hair, brushing the tangled strands away from his eyes and walked down the aisle between the seats. 

Yuuri was calmly heading towards one of the back seats, away from the swarms of people and constant chatter when the bus suddenly lurched, throwing him into a four seater. 

Yuuri blushed, cursing under his breath he quickly turned his body to give the illusion he was gracefully sitting down. Or at least Yuuri figured it probably looked graceful. Probably. 

The pair he sat across from however, seemed much too concentrated to notice him. 

“Victor I swear to god, if you fuck this up again i'm going to eviscerate you with that eyeliner, don’t ask me how.”

Yuuri probably should’ve been more shocked at the blond boy’s curses, considering he looked about 15, although he’d heard a lot worse from Phichit. 

The blond haired boy’s companion, Victor, he supposed, didn’t seem too phased about his language either. 

“Wow! Such big words from such a small kid Yuri!” Exclaimed the other man, tucking a piece of silver coloured hair behind his ear.

Ignoring the blond’s aggravated shouts, Yuuri couldn’t help but admire how astonishingly beautiful the silver haired man was. 

Whilst the smaller boy was certainly pretty, with golden hair tied back and eyes the colour of rock pools, his companion was the next level of gorgeous. 

Shining long hair pulled back into a rough bun on top of his head, Yuuri struggled to contain the desire to run his fingers through it, he figured it must surely be as soft as it looked.

Crystal blue eyes were warm despite their appearance. Yuuri adored how the man carried himself with an air of confidence yet no arrogance. 

The lines curves of his toned arms, down to pale nimble fingers. Fingers which seemed to be shaking a far bit, liquid eyeliner grasped firmly.

It was only then Yuuri took in the situation. From what he could see, Victor seemed to be trying, and failing, to properly line Yuri’s eye with the black coloured pen. 

Immediately Yuuri realised what he was doing wrong but forced down his need to help, he didn’t want to intrude after all. Instead he pulled out his phone and sat back for the half hour bus ride. 

Pulling up his best friends contact, Yuuri began to type. 

Yuuri Katsuki 6:32pm  
Phichit what the fuck do I do there’s a bangin’ hot guy across from me i’m going to scream

Yuuri quickly sent the message, eyes flickering back to the silver haired man across from him, who hadn’t seemed to have made any progress on the makeup situation. 

The reply came sooner than he expected, jumping slightly when his phone buzzed against his leg.

Phichit Chulanont 6:34pm  
Idk dude suck his dick?

Yuuri Katsuki 6:35pm  
Phichit you fucking idiot I can’t suck a strangers dick 

Phichit Chulanont 6:35pm  
Then get him to suck your dick, be flexible 

Yuuri Katsuki 6:36pm  
Your advice is shit I can’t get a stranger to suck me off. Phichit more like Phi-shit

Phichit Chulanont 6:38pm  
A simple yawn can be a surprise blow job if you’re fast enough

Yuuri sighed and shut off his phone. He was an idiot of thinking Phichit would be able to give him helpful advice. 

20 minutes until the bus stopped, then his shift started at 7:30. Yuuri was lucky he would admit, to have the job he did, although he knew it certainly wouldn’t be as interesting without his co workers. 

Chris and his constant sexual references, Phichit and his idiotic memes, along with everyone else it often got out of control.

The reputation the restaurant had was good though, fairly fancy but with a tinge of casualness, it was constantly busy. 

Yuuri pulled himself away from his thoughts, checking the phone on his time and dismissing the several messages from Phichit telling him to ‘get some’. 

Looking back at the two men across from him, Yuuri noticed the smudged marks around the blond boys eyes and the panicked silver haired man. 

Yuuri couldn’t take it anymore. Victor was just messing up the eyeliner constantly it was highly frustrating.

Clearing his throat, Yuuri stared pointedly at the pair across from him.

“Would you like some help? You’ve been struggling on that for the past 10 minutes, I figured you weren’t exactly getting anywhere.”

Yuuri mentally cursed himself. Was that too harsh? He didn’t want to shame the older man's makeup skills but he really wasn’t getting anywhere other than making a larger smudge on the young boys eye.

He didn’t seem to mind though, eyes lighting up and a warm, heart shaped smile forming on his face.

“Really? You’ll help? I’m usually better at this but the bus is so bumpy I can’t keep my arm still,” He chattered, quickly dragging Yuuri over to sit between the two men.

“Victor stop lying, you’re horrible at this whether we’re standing still or in the car,” said the blond, looking past Yuuri to glare at the ever-smiling man. 

The group quickly finished a round of introductions, with Victor freely exclaiming how adorable Yuuri was and how sweet he was for helping them, easily making the Japanese man blush.

Yuri then passed him the eyeliner pen, directing his constant frown over to the brunet. 

Grasping the young boy's face between his hands, Yuuri began to carefully draw the line around his eye, finishing it off with a sharp wing at the edge. 

Victor marveled at the nearly-perfect eyeliner over Yuuri’s shoulder. Yuuri could feel his warm breath on the side of his neck whilst he praised him.

Focusing back on Yuri’s face, he began to draw the second wing onto his left eye. 

After finishing off the job, Yuuri put the top onto the eyeliner pen and sat back to admire his work. It was fairly well done, he must say, the bus proved to be no challenge after his years of experience.

“Amazing! Yuuri where did you learn to do makeup so well?” exclaimed Victor.

“I… Learnt it off a friend, that’s all,” mumbled Yuuri, quickly shutting down the question. He didn’t exactly want to talk about Phichit love for makeup and cross dressing and how he dragged Yuuri into it. Makeup had become a fairly normal thing for them now, sometimes the two would wear it as part of their daily routine. 

Yuri seemed to be staring at his reflection on his phone camera, a small, involuntary smile on his face. He quickly erased it however when he noticed Yuuri’s gaze on him. 

“Thanks, pig, it actually looks okay,” he said, quickly turning his gaze out the window after his small appreciation. 

Yuuri was slightly shocked at the nickname, ‘pig’? Really? He wasn’t that chubby was he? Sure it was winter and he’d gained a small amount of weight but he’d been making sure to keep his exercise up.

Victor, however, seemed a little more grateful. 

“Thank you so much Yuuri! We’re supposed to be going out for dinner tonight but Yuri wouldn’t let us leave without his eyeliner and it’s not like i’m very experienced with it, he’s only worn it a few times back in Russia so-” 

Victor continued to chatter on whilst pulling Yuuri into a hug, smothering his face in Yuuri’s hair.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Eventually, Victor let go of Yuuri so he could sit back in his seat across from the two Russian men. Whilst Yuri spent the remainder of the bus ride staring at his phone, Yuuri and Victor continued to talk with each other.

When Yuuri saw his stop coming up ahead, Victor insisted the two exchange phone numbers, wrapped the Japanese man into a tight hug, and bid him goodbye, along with a small murmur of acknowledgement from Yuri.

Yuuri left the warmth of the bus and stepped out into the cool evening air. Walking into the restaurant, he headed to the back, greeting a few staff members on his way.

Walking into the back room to change into his uniform, Yuuri was bombarded with an over excited Phichit and an apparently now informed Chris.

“So? Are you getting dick or what?,” Phichit exclaimed, jumping up and down on the spot.

After a detailed explanation of the night's events, Yuuri finally got the two to leave. 

He wasn’t alone for long however, as Otabek poked his around the door, informing Yuuri in a calm voice he was needed to take orders at table 24.  
Brushing his hair away from his face, Yuuri left the staff room and headed out into the main room.

Walking over to the table, Yuuri quickly recognised the the silver hair. The two Russians didn’t seem to notice him at first, immersed in their conversation. 

Victor was the first to see him however, a grin forming on his face, eyes twinkling when he recognised the charming Japanese man. 

With a warm smile, Yuuri said the much repeated words as he brought out his notepad. 

“Good evening gentleman, may I take your order?”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is r e a l l y trash and pretty cringe lmao kill me 
> 
> Comment are highly appreciated whether they are a simple heart or a massive paragraph about how much you hate this story. Also comments help me know if I should post more stuff on here so yeah, thank you for reading.


End file.
